superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number AABF23 Credits (1999)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co- Executive Producers George Meyer Ian Maxtone-Graham Al Jean Supervising Producers Dan Greaney Ron Hauge Donick Cary Producers Brian Scully Julie Thacker Co-Producers Tom Martin Carolyn Omine Larry Doyle Matt Selman Consulting Producers Jace Richdale Frank Mula David M. Stern Tom Gammill Max Pross David Mirkin Consultant John Swartzwelder Supverising Producer Jim Reardon Produced by Larina Jean Anderson Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written by Mike Scully Directed by Steven Dean Moore Executive Producers Mike Scully James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Jack Burns Mel Gibson Marcia Wallace Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Karl Wiedergott Animation Producer Michael Wolf Animation Executive Producers Lolee Aries David Pritchard Phil Roman Executive Story Editor Tim Long Associate Producer Dominique Braud Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Songs Written by George M. Cohen James Sanderson Lowell Mason William Steffan Orchestrations Alf Clausen Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Scoring Engineer Dennis Sager Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Lee Harting Animation Production Manager for Gracie Films Richard K. Chung Post Production Supervisor Alexander Duke Post Production Coordinator Brian J. Kaufman Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Terry Greene Norman MacLeod Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecha Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Coordinator Felica Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Mike Reale Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Brenda Murphy Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Scully Debra Stolpp Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Michael Nobori Drew Albanze Julie Restivo Jeffrey Poliquin Kim Evertt Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Post Production Assistant Jamie Nachenberg Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Production by Akom NJ Kim Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Assistant Director Chris Clements Animation Timer Hunilla Fodor Additional Timers Henry Madden Milton Gray Lindsey Pollard Carlton Batten Storyboard Supervisor Christian Roman Storyboard Ted Mathot Glen Wuthrich Brad Ableson Storyboard Consultant Mike B. Anderson Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design Trevor Johnson Ernesto Escobar Background Cleanup Tria Ellison Character Design Supervisor Joseph Wack Character Design Kevin M. Newman Matt Greoning Sam Simon Prop Design Kevin N. Moore Character Layout Artists James Purdum Luis Escobar Oscar Cervantes Stephen Reis Greg Lovell Istvan Majoros Background Layout Supervisor Monette Goldman Background Layout Artists Jennifer Bogatz Carlos Neito III Young Baek Retake Director Carlton Batten Assistant Retake Director Stephen Reis Animation Checkers Sam Im William Bemiller Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Lead Syd Kato Color Design Chris Hacker Meng-Yee Chiu Ink & Paint Supervisor Libby Reed Painter Shigeko Doyle Animation Camera Reid Kramer Eric Loudon Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Animation Associate Producer Laurie Biernecki Animation Production Manager Martin Alvarez Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Associates Tia Ellison Darrell Kennedy Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistant Herman G. Lopez Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Animation Post Production Assistant Michael Mahan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Tim Heyen Telecine 4MC, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #AABF23 COPYRIGHT ©1999 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Century Fox Television A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films